Sister Adella? What Have You Done!
by MichalieS
Summary: This story is about Sister Adella's madness.
That whore Arianna.

The whore!

The Hunter let her come to the Oden Chapel!

Why?!

She is unholy!

A... And unfitting to live!

As soon as I walked in, I saw her talking to that disgusting blind creature.

They fit each other.

Both as crude and vulgar.

I didn't want to make any trouble by telling the Hunter of her shoddy manner, but the fact he even talked to her..!

A... And took her blood!

A few days ago, when the Hunter slept, I couldn't just sleep as well!

Someone had to protect him!

Arianna was awake the whole night!

I would not be surprised if she's a beast in disguise.

And that is when I went to the hunter's collection of weapons.

He slept so very deeply I could just sneak one...

Just in case...

All so sharp...

So beautifully well kept.

I took one dagger from his sharpest ones.

It's not actually stealing, right?

It's just as mere self defence!

Then I returned to my bed.

I was waiting for the right moment.

My eyes at the whore who kept looking at the foul blinded man with a very faked smile.

I was tired.

I wanted to sleep so badly but...

The Hunter is not safe as long as SHE is here!

I could feel my eyelids slowly forcing themselves on my eyes.

No!

I will stay awake!

I took the dagger and stabbed my arm one time.

That woke me up, indeed.

Now I can carry on with my mission.

The blood from my arm kept coloring my gloves red.

The Hunter must not see me like this!

While in bed, I managed to drag myself to my bag and take another glove.

I cleaned the wound on my wrist and kept my eyes at her.

The Hunter suddenly stood up and went to the door.

"Come back safe, my sweet..." said the whore to the brave Hunter.

He smiled at her and left.

For now he's safe from her clutches.

I won't let it be!

What does her blood make him feel?!

Is it that dirty?

Oh!

No!

He might got infected!

Is it dirty enough to drive him insane?

To make him a beast?!

There is no man who would prefer a whore's blood over some of a sister!

What did he find in her he cannot find in me?!

A few hours after he left, I have decided to talk to that wench.

I took the dagger in my arm and hid it behind my back.

No risks...

Cannot let her catch me off guard.

As I walked to her diraction, she looked at me and smiled "Oh, look who finally comes to say hello. Hee hee, I cannot believe it's true... Are you really standing here before me?" Huh! She teases me! Mocks my wits!

"I... Wanted to see what is it you have I don't... What is that about you... I cannot give?" Arianna looked at me as if I ask something that is not making sense.

I got angry.

I wanted to take out the dagger, but i had to remain calm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sweety... But I might want to know more of your sentiments in the matter..." she said with a silky soft tone.

She drives me mad!

I took a deep breath and said "He takes your blood."

She giggled and said "He suprised me. Why should he take my blood anyway? And now that he did, I believe he is safer. With my invaluable blood."

I can't stand her!

Then I started hearing the gods talking to me.

"Kill her!"

I started shaking and took the dagger and held it above my head.

Arianna looked scared.

I started panting and stabbed her through her perfectly slutty chest.

She gave a painful yelp.

She didn't die yet.

She started crawling on the floor with her dirty blood marks where her legs were.

I grabbed her by the hair and slit her throat.

She was dead.

The blind man started weeping.

I started laughing and kicked her dead corpse.

"No one... No one will take him from me! Ha... Hahaha...! No! He's mine!"

I started stabbing her again.

She was already dead, but her perfect face cannot remain as beautiful!

I must undo the spell she casts!

She's a beast! I will prove it!

I started stabbing her cheek and ripped it open.

I titter through my teeth while the blood of her face sprouts all over the floor.

I enjoyed the blood.

And the feeling after killing that wench.

Then the Hunter came back to the chapel.

He gave a shocked gasp at the sight of the dead creature on the floor.

I smiled and started walking at his direction.

"My sweet Hunter..." I giggled "Your blood is tainted... I can't... Hahahaha... I can't help myself! Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I had to save him! His blood is tainted and evil! All because of her!

I ran to him and stabbed his leg.

He fell down with a painful scream.

I started cutting his leg.

His screams were music to my ears.

"Let me... Let me save you..!" I was panting.

His pain is worth it!

I knew I'm saving him!

Saving him from his infection.

That infection the whore afflicted on him!

I started ripping his guts open through his screams.

I started playing with his liver.

It was so...

Squishy...

He died of his wounds not too long after I started stabbing his chest again and again.

I could hear the blood talking to me.

It sang to me...

It was enough to make me sick...

I was panting as I tossed the dagger away.

I have to drink his blood...

To purify him from the dirty blood the whore grant him...

"You will soon be clean..."

I started licking his guts and drinking the blood from the holes in his chest.

As soon as I drank every drop I could, I werewolf broke inside the chapel.

But I don't care.

I am safe.

The Hunter can save me now.

He's pure and clean now.

Although he's twitching with his limbs all cut off, He can safe me from every threat.

He's clean now!

He's pure!


End file.
